Gotas que Separam
by Mica-Chan


Gotas que Separam   
By Mica-Chan   
  
  
"Se já perdemos a noção da hora   
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora   
Me conta agora como hei de partir."   
-- Chico Buarque --   
  
  
  
Eu queria poder dizer com certeza que esta foi a melhor decisão, que não podíamos mais viver lado a lado, que tudo ao nosso redor gritava por este fim. Mas a verdade é que não estou certo de nada. Como sempre, fui movido pelo entusiasmo, pelo momento, e me deixei levar. Não pensei no que você queria ou acharia. Parecia o momento perfeito a ocasião esperada.   
  
Ainda lembro com exatidão do seu corpo estirado no chão, cansado demais para sequer falar. O cabelo violeta platinado completamente molhado caído sobre o rosto, os olhos fechados em descanso. Você nunca me pareceu tão belo.   
  
Eu sempre soube que haveria esta barreira intransponível entre nós. Um pequeno véu que me manteve afastado de você por todos esses anos, mesmo que tudo o que eu quisesse fosse tocá-lo. Éramos amigos, e bem ou mal, isto era uma parte de você que eu tinha, e eu temia perdê-la. Mas as vezes penso se não deveria ter feito algo antes, se aquele foi realmente o momento certo.   
  
Talvez você ache que eu tenha ido além dos meus limites. Mas por quanto tempo achava que eu poderia me manter distante? Lhe vendo todos os dias, treinando juntos, compartilhando nossos pensamentos, e por muitas vezes dividindo a mesma cama. Você faz idéia de como era dormir ao seu lado, sentir o seu corpo quente, a sua voz altiva e macia, os seus olhos azuis me fitando, e me manter distante? Enquanto a única coisa que eu queria era tê-lo nos meus braços, sentir os seus lábios, o seu toque o seu corpo?   
  
Não, você não faz idéia. Nunca fez. Para você eu fui sempre o seu melhor amigo, aquele com quem você cresceu, brincou, riu e chorou. Talvez mais que um amigo, algo como um irmão. Nunca notou os meus olhos perdidos em seu corpo, meu sangue agitado ao seu toque, meu prazer em sua voz. Mas eu... eu estava dolorosamente consciente de cada gesto seu, cada sorriso, cada carranca, como se seus movimentos fossem cuidadosamente estudados para tornarem-se uma dança sensual onde o mais fraco seria capturado. E este era eu, rendido como um tolo ao seu encanto, prostrado aos seus pés, submisso às suas vontades, com o coração pulsando com um amor que não caberia em palavras.   
  
Me pergunto se fiz a coisa certa, se valeu a pena arriscar tudo por um momento. Por tantas e tantas vezes eu havia me dominado, mesmo quando sentia a sua fragrância sensual me envolvendo e o seu sorriso me atraindo. Mas por alguma razão, naquele dia eu não quis me conter. Estava cansado de desejar o intocável, ansiando dia após dia o inatingível.   
  
E foi tão simples. Vê-lo deitado aos meus pés, exausto de um treino rigoroso. A respiração serena, os olhos fechados em abandono. Inclinar-me e tocar seu rosto com meus dedos, senti-lo estremecer ao meu toque... O beijo foi inevitável. Sentir os seus lábios sob os meus, provar o gosto doce de sua boca... foi tudo o que eu sempre quis, e não me importei com o que você viria a dizer. Naquele momento eu não pensei na sua reação ou se você me aceitaria. Era a realização de um sonho e isso era tudo o que importava.   
  
A minha surpresa foi sentir seus lábios abrirem-se, permitindo que minha língua explorasse sua boca. O calor que invadiu meu corpo foi se alastrando e amolecendo minhas pernas. Acho que se eu já não estivesse de joelhos, com certeza teria caído. Mas isto não me impediu de aprofundar o beijo, querendo senti-lo cada vez mais.   
  
Talvez por isso a sua reação tardia tenha me pego de surpresa. Depois do seu total abandono nos meus braços, a forma como me afastou e me olhou com raiva, todo o seu corpo tremendo em fúria, foi um choque. Meu coração ainda dói quando lembro a angústia que senti ao ver o desprezo em seus olhos, a rispidez em sua voz mandando que eu saísse de sua casa.   
  
Eu mesmo não pensei que a dor seria tão profunda. Você havia estado comigo em todos os momentos de minha vida, desde que éramos pequenos, e agora... Quando se negou a falar comigo nos dias que seguiram, ou sequer me ver, ou deixar que me desculpasse, você destruiu tudo o que ainda me restava.   
  
Agora, a única coisa que eu sei é que não posso mais continuar. Não posso mais viver dia após dia lembrando o que fomos e o que nos tornamos. Não sem a culpa invadir meu ser e eu cair em um profundo desgosto. Mesmo assim, se eu tivesse a chance de refazer meus atos, não creio que o faria diferente. Talvez tenha sido a única oportunidade que a vida me deu de sentir a pessoa que eu amo, e mesmo tendo lhe perdido depois, acho que valeu a pena.   
  
Mas olhar esse avião chegando, o meu vôo sendo chamado, me fez perceber que mesmo que eu vá para o outro lado do mundo, jamais conseguirei esquecê-lo, Trunks. E se eu tivesse a chance de fazer um pedido, eu imploraria para que você estivesse aqui e eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez e dizer o quanto preciso de você, mesmo que não me queira ao seu lado nunca mais.   
  
  
******   
  
Ali está você, parado em meio a multidão que lhe atropela, sem ao menos dar-se conta que impede a passagem de toda essa gente.   
  
Sempre me perguntei como sua inocência poderia fazer um par tão perfeito com sua estrutura física. Você é incrivelmente bonito, Goten. Sua pele clara, os cabelos negros, o corpo bem trabalhado. E no entanto, o seu rosto continua tão suave e inocente de quando era um garotinho. O mesmo sorriso travesso e olhar sincero.   
  
Você foi a pessoa que mais confiei nesta vida. Confesso que sou orgulhoso e terrivelmente arrogante as vezes, mas você sempre soube me quebrar, me fazer enxergar a vida com olhos 'mortais', e não de um deus superior. Esteve ao meu lado em cada acontecimento, importante ou tolo, feliz ou triste. Eu já o encarava como parte de mim, uma extensão do meu corpo e mente.   
  
No entanto, naquele dia quando se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou...eu me senti perdido e traído, como se algo muito importante tivesse se quebrado.   
  
Oh, não serei hipócrita a ponto de dizer que não gostei. A verdade é que me surpreendi ao ser acordado por seus lábios, mas o seu toque era tão delicado, tão suave e gentil, que me senti querendo retribuir o beijo, sentir o seu sabor, afogar-me em seu desejo.   
  
Creio que foi isso o que mais me assustou. A intensidade do desejo que eu senti por você. A vontade que tive de tomá-lo em meus braços e aconchegar-me em seu corpo.   
  
Você era o meu melhor amigo, Goten. Não era certo o que eu sentia, e eu o odiei por ter despertado esses sentimentos em mim.   
  
Não pense que foi fácil mantê-lo longe, todos em casa perguntando por você, por que não o recebia mais. Mas eu não poderia, você entende? Eu não queria vê-lo, ouvir sua voz ou qualquer coisa que me fizesse lembrar aquele dia. Como se fosse possível esquecer.   
  
Eu soube por acaso que havia decidido partir. A princípio eu não quis acreditar. Você jamais me abandonaria. Não você, o meu Goten. Mas os dias foram passando e você foi se mostrando mais e mais determinado, como se quisesse apagar todo e qualquer traço de minha existência da sua vida.   
  
Se eu o odiei quando me beijou, agora eu o desprezava. Dentro de mim ardia uma chama estranha, um desejo incontrolável, e eu me ressentia por lhe querer comigo. Aquele simples beijo me transformou em alguém que eu mesmo não conhecia.   
  
Passei noites inteiras tentando compreender o que se passava, tentando tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Mas cada vez que me olhava no espelho era você que eu via, cada vez que sentava à mesa, podia vê-lo comendo ou cercando minha mãe tentando convencê-la a preparar algum prato que você gostasse. Quanto mais eu queria ignorá-lo, mais a sua imagem me assombrava.   
  
Demorei algum tempo até entender que a raiva que eu sentia podia estar dirigida contra você, mas na verdade era raiva de mim mesmo, e vencer a minha fúria interior não foi uma tarefa muito agradável. Creio que toda auto-análise é dolorosa, principalmente se ela lhe mostra que você se apaixonou pelo seu melhor amigo.   
  
Quando finalmente me dei conta do que eu realmente sentia, a minha primeira reação foi a de sair correndo e lhe procurar. Mas não tive coragem. Uma coisa era admitir que o amava, outra bem diferente era chegar até você e concretizar o meu desejo.   
  
No fim, acabei deixando o tempo passar até este momento. E vê-lo aqui, com o semblante tão sério e angustiado, me faz pensar se tomei a decisão certa. Até onde você é capaz de ir por amor, Goten? Eu não sei, realmente não sei. A minha única certeza é a de que estou lhe vendo partir e não estou fazendo nada para impedir. Nem mesmo lhe mostrei que estou aqui.   
  
Esta é a minha despedida, Goten. O dia em que estou perdendo o único amigo sincero que já tive, e tudo por tê-lo amado.   
  
Eu sei que não concordaria comigo. Que se estivesse no meu lugar saltaria estas grades, venceria a distância que nos separa e se lançaria em meus braços pedindo para que eu ficasse. Mas eu não sou você, meu amigo, e minha escolha talvez não seja a mais correta, mas é a única que posso fazer no momento.   
  
Enquanto eu o observo subindo os degraus que o separarão de mim eternamente, a única coisa que consigo fazer é chorar. Lágrimas silenciosas e sofridas, mas que me acompanharão pelo resto de meus dias. Lágrimas que jamais secarão, lembrando-me dia e noite que não foram derramadas por dor, mas por covardia, por medo de ser feliz ao seu lado, meu Goten.   
  
FIM.   
13/08/01.   
  
Feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
